


Pinky Promise

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, Sad Fluff, We Had Time, fitzsimmons family, look I did a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Just before the final mission begins Enoch has one last task to complete.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Pinky Promise

Enoch froze at the door of what had become the living room on the Zephyr. He had been looking for Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons to go over some last minute mission preparations but when he’d found them the pair sat on the couch, Leopold holding a softly crying Jemma in his arms. Leopold’s own tears mixed with Jemma’s. Enoch had learned much over the years of living with the pair and knew that this was a moment they needed alone. 

He was careful as he backed out of the room so as to not intrude on the private moment and once he was in the hall his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of a softer, smaller cry.

His Goddaughter Alya Fitzsimmons was crying. And as her Godfather it was his duty to take care of her.

He was quick to find her, sitting on the floor of the bunk that had been her room since her birth. Now stripped of any evidence that the little girl had ever been there. In her hands she held her shooting star blanket and clutched the blue stuffed Monkey her father had made for her for her first birthday. 

“Miss Alya,” Enoch said as he sat down on the floor next to her. He had learned with Robin it was always better to be down on their level, “Why are you crying?”

Alya didn’t hesitate and crawled into Enoch’s lap and soaked the front of his top with her tears. 

“I don’t want Mama and Da to go on the mission,” she whispered. The little girl had dreaded this day as much as her parents had been. Mama had assured her she wouldn’t be gone long and Da would be just on the other side, but for Alya the thought of her mother being away at all was scary. They were practically inseparable. 

“I am scared Mama will get lost in time and never come back,” she added and hid her face.

Enoch carefully wrapped his arms around her in a hug and simply let her cry for a few minutes. It was only when her sobs gave way to hiccups did he address her.

Gently he leaned back so he could look her in the eye.

“Miss Alya Fitzsimmons, I am your Godfather and it is my duty above all else to protect you and make sure you are happy,” Enoch said as Alya sniffled. 

“You are the best Godfather,” she said. She didn’t want Enoch to go either. She rather liked her life here among the stars with her parents and Godfather. 

“Thank you, that is indeed the highest of praises,” Enoch replied. “So as your Godfather I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to ensure that your mother is able to return to you.”

Alya’s eyes went wide. Her parents had told her of the importance of promises. Like the promise they made to each other when they got married to love each other forever. But there was an even stronger promise her mother had spoken of in a story about when her and Da had been in school.

“Pinky promise?” She asked around a hiccup holding up her tiny hand.

Without hesitation Enoch linked his Pinky with hers. He also knew the importance of such a promise. 

“Pinky Promise,” He confirmed and enveloped the little girl once more in a hug. His sensitive ears picking up the coming footsteps of her parents. He stood just in time for Leopold and Jemma to enter, Jemma’s eyes swollen and puffy, Leopold’s arm around her. 

“Hey Monkey,” Fitz greeted and saw the tell-tale signs that his daughter had been crying and it made his heart break all over again. 

“Mama,” Alya cried, as she reached for Jemma and Jemma didn’t wait another moment to sweep her from Enochs arms and pull her close. Intending to savor every second she had left with her Sweet Girl as she knew the next step was to tuck her away in the secret compartment of the containment pod. 

Fitz knew that Jemma would need some time alone with her and chose to remain back with Enoch.

“Thank you,” Fitz said and clapped Enoch on the shoulder. He hated that he hadn’t been able to comfort both of his girls at the same time. 

“It was my honor and duty,” Enoch said with a small bow as he moved toward the door to proceed with the next steps. “And I will see through my promise, I will ensure that Jemma Simmons is able to return to Alya Fitzsimmons and they never have to part again.” 

End


End file.
